Maneater
by Flannya
Summary: Según un estudio, México es el 2ndo país mas infiel de America Latina. ¿Será cierto esto? ¿México es una femme fatale? Y si es así,¿cuantos caerán a sus pies? Basada en la canción de Hall and Oates "Maneater". AU, Nombres humanos, OCFem!Mexico,Multipairing
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**Si quiere hacer del conocimiento que este fic se basa partiendo de la premisa de que según un estudio relativamente reciente México es el segundo país mas infiel en latinoamerica. Con esto no quiero decir ni insinuar que TODAS las mexicanas son unas cualquieras y mujeres de la mala vida (como diría mi abuela XD). NO. Es un fic, AU, asi que tomenlo como tal. De igual manera, quiero hacer extenso el hecho de que van a ser capítulo cortos y se basa en la canción "Maneater" de Hall and Oates (yay vivan los 80's XD) si quieren escuchar aqui esta el link watch?v=GbevQH1B9ic.**

**Espero de corazón les guste.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 1: She'll only come out at night**

Maria Guadalupe Hérnandez estaba sentada enfrente del gran espejo del tocador peinándose la larga cabellera negra. Sus hermosos ojos negros almendrados estaban perfectamente delineados de negro, sus largas pestañas con rimel, sombra oscura en sus parpados pero no demasiada y un poco de maquillaje en su rostro acentuaba sus rasgos, haciéndola ver en una palabra hermosa. Una cepillada... dos cepilladas... la morena con mucha parsimonia se pasaba el cepillo por su lustroso y lacio cabello negro. El relojito digital que estaba la derecha del tocador le marco las 10 de la noche. Con una sonrisa gatuna terminó su peinado, su pelo suelto y lacio cayendo libre por su espalda hasta casi tocar sus posaderas,peinada de raya en medio. Sencillo, sutil y sumamente practico. Con un movimiento sumamente elegante se levantó del silloncito del tocador y se dirigió a la recamara principal donde estaba tendido en la cama un hermoso vestido rojo.

Como alguien que tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, se quitó la mullida bata de baño blanca y se metió en el ajustado vestido y amarro los delgados tirantes atrás del cuello. Se calzó unos zapatos de tacón altos negros y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba atrás de la puerta para contemplarse.

Realmente estaba hermosa. La morena usaba un vestido que, aunque de corte sencillo, abrazaba su cuerpo de manera exquisita. Era un vestido que se amarraba atrás del cuello, con algo de escote al frente, no lo demasiado para ser indecente, pero con un gran escote atrás que llegaba hasta las caderas, dejando ver su perfecta y desnuda espalda. Era sensual, sin llegar a ser vulgar, y el color rojo, que era un tono quemado, realzaba su piel morena y su pelo negro. El vestido no era precisamente entallado, pero si lo suficiente como para marcar sus curvas, este llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas , y tenia un corte asimétrico puesto que de atrás la caída era mas larga, dejando ver de frente unas hermosas y torneadas piernas.

Maria sonrió ante su reflejo. Tomando su bolsa de mano negra de la cama se acercó al espejo y dió el toque final... un labial rojo pinto sus labios. Terminado se vio completa y sonrió ladinamente complacida. Podía jurar escuchar una vocesita en su cabeza que asentía en complicidad...Estaba vestida para matar. Quitándose un mechón que siempre se le iba al frente, alzando la frente salió de su departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

La cacería había empezado.

...

_She'll only come out at night_

_The lean and hungry type_

_Nothing is new, I've seen her here before_

_..._

**xxxxxx**

**De nuevo, repito, mi intención no es satanizar ni estigmatizar a la mujer mexicana. Soy mexicana y a mucha honra y se me hizo curioso que Mexico fuera un pais (tan) infiel, siendo que religiosamente somos muy apegados...en fin, María esta lista para matar... quien creen será el primero en caer a sus encantos? **

**Ya hacía falta un fic en donde México tuviera el control ;)**

**Comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, demandas, cartas de muerte...? Reviews? :D**

**Saludos! Y créanme... nos veremos muuuuy pronto ;D**


	2. Watching and waiting

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**Segundo capi! Les dije que iba a ser rápido el update! ;)**

**Espero les guste!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 2: Watching and waiting...**

María entró al bullicioso bar una sonrisa enigmática que era irresisitiblemente seductora en su rostro. Rápidamente buscó con la mirada entre la gente hasta que vio a un hombre sentado junto a la barra que la veía extasiado y agitaba sobre su cabeza su brazo enérgicamente para ser visto por la morena. En cuanto el hombre vió que había sido divisado,sonrió abiertamente.

"HEY MARY! OVER HERE!" gritó con fuerza para ser escuchado por encima del fuerte barullo.

María con una sensual sonrisa en los labios, dio pasos largos y moviendo discretamente las caderas cruzo el bar, para llegar a donde estaba el rubio ojiazul de lentes que sonreía estúpidamente. Varios hombres en el bar seguían su silueta con los ojos y volteaban la cabeza para ver a la despampanante mujer, y uno que otro fue reprendido por su novia o acompañante. María sonreía de satisfacción. Sabía el lío que provocaba, y como las miradas se desviaban a seguir su caminar... y le gustaba.

El rubio de lentes se levantó rápidamente del banco donde estaba sentado en la barra cuando se acercaba la morena. Sonreía estúpidamente, y no le podía dejar de ver de pies a cabeza. El hombre estaba vestido con unos pantalones de vestir cómodos kakhi, unos zapatos cafés, su camisa blanca estaba desabotada de los primeros botones y las mangas estaban enrolladas hasta los codos, dándole un aspecto muy casual. Extendió los brazos abiertamente y cuando llegó, la abrazó posesivamente mientras que buscaba avidamente los labios de la mexicana. Pero María, solamente le dio un ligero beso en la boca. Aunque no era lo que el esperaba seguía sonriendo bobamente.

"Baby, you could make it!" dijo pletórico de felicidad, la mujer en brazos. "Sit, sit! Deja pido unos tragos." mientras le daba su lugar para que la joven se sentara y con la mano llamaba al bartender.

"Alfred, me mandaste miles de mensajes, te dije que iba a venir" sonrió ladinamente la mexicana mientras ponía su bolsa de mano en la barra y cruzaba la pierna con una coqueta naturalidad.

"I know, I know, pero tenía que estar seguro, hacía dos días que no te veía! Ya sabes como es el trabajo en el hospital." le dijo el rubio, cuyos ojos brillaban de felicidad detrás de sus lentes. Luego no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo. "Gosh! You look beautiful!"

María no pudo evitar sonreir ante el cumplido y ver la cara de bobo que tenía el gringo. Ella sabía lo que hacía. La mayoría de la conversación la sostuvo el, hablando rapida y animdamente de lo ultimo de su vida, a lo que ella asentía, sonreía y reía en las partes que era necesario para que mostrara interés. Le seguía la corriente aunque no le prestaba mucha atención. Maria Guadalupe no podía evitar sonreir para sus adentros al ver al rubio frente a el que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Tenía al hombre a sus pies, engatuzado y sabía que cualquier cosa que ella le dijese lo iba a hacer como un cachorrito.

El rubio solo la veía encantado. No podía creer lo afortunado que era. Tenía a una hermosa mujer como pareja, linda, inteligente e increíblemente atractiva. Y sobretodo ella lo amaba. Era perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra que más podía pedir? Eran el uno para el otro y Alfred se desvivía por ella.

Estuvieron hablando una hora hasta que el teléfono de el sonó. María dejó que tomara la llamada. En lo que el empezó a hablar algo acaloradamente por el celular María discretamente empezó a recorrer con la mirada el bar. Hasta que alguien llamo su atención.

En el umbral de la puerta, un hombre alto y de aspecto musculoso entro. Vestía algo formalmente, camisa de botones, corbata y traje café ubscuro, seguramente algún empresario que había salido tarde de trabajar. Tenía un pelo rubio claro perfectamente peinado para atrás y unos ojos increíblemente azules, aun mas de los del hombre que tenía enfrente. Su nariz recta y mandibula firme le hacían dar un aspecto impecable, algo rígido, pensó la mexicana pero sumamente atractivo. El hombre que venía solo se movió entre la gente para sentarse en el otro lado de la barra, donde María podía verle perfectamente mientras que Alfred le daba la espalda. Algo dentro de la morena se empezó a agitar, mientras que un plan rápidamente se empezó a formar en su cabeza. Podía inclusive escuchar una vocesita ronronear en su interior.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a todo esto, Alfred F. Jones seguía discutiendo con alguien en el celular, el cual apagó fuertemente. Con una mirada sumamente dolida vio a María.

"Mary baby, I'm so sorry.. me tengo que ir... hace falta gente en el hospital y mi jefe me dijo que tengo que ir urgentemente..."empezó el americano sumamente triste. Finalmente había tenido oportunidad de ver a la morena y por causas mayores tenía que irse.

María hizo un pequeño puchero con la boca, a lo cual el americano se derritió y ella le dio una mirada comprensiva.

"No te preocupes, entiendo, sé lo difícil e importante que es tu trabajo." dijo finalmente la latina con una pequeña sonrisa y acariciándole la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

Alfred sonrió ampliamente. Como no amar a esta mujer tan comprensiva?

"Yeah, alguien tiene que ser el hero!" dijo algo fuertemente, un puño en alto, mientras que reía su particular y molesta risa. Luego cambió su semblante alegre por uno de profundo cariño y tomo la menuda mano de la mujer con ambas manos y la miro profundamente a los ojos. "That's why you're my girl... te amo tanto."

María sonrio lindamente mas no respondió.

"Ok, me voy" dijo el americano sin esperar que ella dijera algo. "Estarás bien?" le preguntó un poco de pregunta en sus ojos.

La morena solo se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual el americano quizo profundizar, mas la morena no le dejó. En cambio, ella lo abrazó rodeando sus esbeltos brazos por su cuello y pegando su esbelto cuerpo al del americano. El no podía estar más feliz y rodeó su pequeña cintura con sus brazos, hundiendo su cabeza en su cabellera aspirando fuertemente el aroma a vainilla y madre selva de la morena que tanto le encantaba.

Ella por su parte, miraba por encima de su fuerte hombro al rubio sentado a lo lejos, los ojos entrecerrados, como una fiera al acecho a punto de atacar. No pudo evitar sonreir perversamente contra el hombro de Alfred, lo cual el no vio.

"No te preocupes amor...estaré bien". le dijo sencillamente la morena.

xxxxxxx

_Watching and waiting_

_She's sitting with you but her eyes are on the door_

_xxxxx_

**Sale el primer pobre diablo que cae a sus pies... y tambien la segunda presa ;D**

**Que estará tramando la morena ahora? Algo es seguro... nada bueno... , no siempre se puede hacer sufrir a Alfred, y seamos honestos... ya le tocaba no? :D**

**Reitero: ESTE FIC ES AU! NO ESTOY INSINUANDO NADA DE LA POBLACIÓN MEXICANA Y MUCHO MENOS QUE MI OC ES UNA PROSTITUTA! Solo le gusta jugar con los hombres a su antojo XD**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas, regalos, chocolates? :D**

**Saludos! **


	3. The woman is wild, a she cat

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose! **

**Tercer parte del fic! Mil gracias a las personas que dejan reviews! Y tambien a las que se toman unos segundos para leer este fic :D**

**Anteriormente nos quedamos en que María por lo visto esta saliendo con Alfred... sin embargo ya diviso a una presa... que pasará? ;D**

**Reitero: AU! No se lo tomen personal! Es un fic! (señala el summary)**

**xxxxxx**

"Está ocupado este lugar?"

Ludwig Beilshmidt bajó su botella de sus labios y desvió la mirada a donde provenía la voz y tuvo que usar todo su aplomo para no ahogarse con el trago de cerveza que tenía en la boca. Obviamente la mujer no vió nada pues durante años el alemán sabía controlar perfectamente sus emociones y acciones. Pero aún así tragó algo con fuerza el alcohol.

A su lado izquierdo había una hermosa mujer vestida de rojo, nunca se dio cuenta de en que momento la mujer se materializo junto a el , pero estaba anonadado. Era bella la mujer, morena y delgada, de estatura baja, seguro un metro con sesenta calculo rapidamente, con una mirada negra profunda y una adorable sonrisa en los labios. Tenía una cara delgada con pómulos altos y una pequeña y bonita nariz recta. Su larga cabellera negra caía como cascada y usaba un sensual vestido rojo en su curvilíneo y torneado cuerpo.

"Eh...nein,nein" dijo torpemente el alemán todavía algo sorprendido por la mujer, pero poniéndose de pie para que la dama se sentara en el banco de al lado de donde estaba el.

La morena levantó una delgada ceja y sonrió coquetamente.

"Vaya un caballero! Eso ya no es común en estos días." dijo mientras que tomaba asiento junto a el y llamaba la atención del bartender.

Ludwig volvió a tomar su asiento sin decir nada, pero vió como la morena pedía un tequila y como sus carnosos labios pintados de carmín tocaban el vasito tequilero y tomaban su contenido. Fue ahí cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba mirando en exceso a la dama y regañándose a sí mismo volteó la mirada a su cerveza, ahora con la excepción de que estaba nervioso y levemente jugaba con su botella. El no era de esos hombres que se quedasen mirando a una dama.

"Supongo que está esperando a alguien, no es así?" preguntó la mujer lo cual hizo que Ludwig saltara levemente y de nuevo volteara a verla sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Ah...Nein... vengo solo..." dijo mecánicamente con su característica voz grave y volvió a ver al frente.

El alemán quería golpearse a sí mismo. Que clase de contestación era esa?! Y con una dama?! Cierto, el nunca había sido bueno para hablar con las mujeres, y menos aun con mujeres hermosas. El que usualmente hacia eso era su hermano Gilbert, que en lugares como estos, rápidamente salía con una linda chica del brazo, o dos. Pero no el. El no estaba habituado a socializar de manera tan abierta... y no con una dama tan bella.

Rápidamente pudo sentir como el ambiente era incómodamente mas caluroso y tuvo la necesidad de aflojarse la corbata pero se contuvo. Por el rabillo del ojo aun así observaba lo hermosa que era la mujer, sus movimientos llenos de gracia y femeninos, sus hombros delicados y desnudos y como su vestido tenia un gran escote en la espalda que bajaba y bajaba hasta...El alemán se golpeó mentalmente y vio de nuevo al frente, no creyendo lo que estaba haciendo. Su mente le gritaba que dejase de ver tan poco discretamente a la morena pero tal parecia que su cuerpo se emepeñaba a verla. Era como si tuviera un imán y no podía despegarle los ojos de encima. Claro, de la manera mas discreta posible. Finalmente tenía que tomar todo el aplomo que tenía, él era la epítome de la seriedad y la rectitud...no?

Ludwig sabía que normalmente dejaría la conversación, tomaría su cerveza y se iría a su casa solo, como algún día rutinario... pero algo dentro de el lo hizo hacer algo impensable y que nunca antes había hecho. Sopeso las posibilidades mientras que una voz de cordura gritaba a gritos que no, su corazon latia fuetemente, nunca había hecho esto. Había toda una batalla interna dentro de el, una voz que le decía lo que debía hacer y otra mas seductora que le decía lo que quería hacer. Tragó saliva fuertemente y despegando la vista de su botella volteo a ver directamente a la mujer, que veía al frente de ella pensativa ( y sumamente atractiva) e hizo lo que nunca se hubiese imaginado.

"Und... usted? Viene sola?" le pregunto tratando torpemente de hacer conversación.

La morena volteó la cabeza, mientras que un mechón de su cabello caía frente a sus ojos. Ludwig tuvo que reprimir un deseo de alargar la mano y ponerlo atrás de su oreja. GOTT QUE LE ESTABA PASANDO?! Porque se sentía tan atraído a esta mujer? No quería dejar de verla... y esa sonrisa! La mujer le sonreía ladinamente una hermosa sonrisa... porque no podía despegar la vista? Inconscientemente sintió un muy leve rubor subir a sus pálidas mejillas.

María, veía al hombre rubio con una de sus mas encantadoras sonrisas. Era muy atractivo era cierto y le agradaba. Tenía toda un semblante serio y por sus acciones tan mecanicas pudo deducir que era un hombre que tenía todo bajo un meticuloso control. Ella sabía que tenía ya su interés aunque su grave voz no delatara nada. Eso solo hizo que ella sonriera mas para sus adentros. El hombre había caído a sus pies y ella se iba a divertir.

"Si, también vengo sola." contesto tranquilamente.

Algo dentro del alemán dio un brinco de... felicidad? Rápidamente se aclaró la garganta y torpemente extendió la mano. El mismo ario ni siquiera se reconocía a si mismo. ¿El, hablando con una mujer desconocida por iniciativa en un bar? Pero no podía evitarlo. Algo de ella era sumamente atractivo, casi embrujante. Y no quería que acabara.

"Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilshmidt." dijo el hombre gravemente presentandose. Era lo correcto que decía hacer en esta situación.

Pero para su sorpresa, ella posó su suave y delicada mano en la de el, e inclinándose le dio un efímero beso en la mejilla, a modo de saludo. Eso tomó por sorpresa al ario. El, acostumbrado a respetar el espacio personal, automáticamente se tenso y empezó a ponerse nervioso (aunque no lo mostrara) y cuando la mujer se acercó pudo oler en su cabello un intoxicante aroma a vainilla y madre selva, y sentir sus suaves labios depositando un beso casi imperceptible en su mejilla. Cuando ella se separó y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, le dio la mas hermosa sonrisa que el hubiese visto y podía jurar escuchar un leve ronroneo en su hablar y ver por un segundo un leve brillo dorado en los ojos negros. Por un momento la imagen de un jaguar le cruzo la mente. Pero sus sentidos estaban demasiado nublados para pensar con claridad, y el sabía que no era por el alcohol.

"Maria" dijo suavemente y sonriendo coquetamente,su pequeña mano aun descansando en la gran palma de Ludwig. "Maria Guadalupe Hernandez."

xxxxxxx

_So many have paid to see_

_What you think you're getting for free_

_The woman is wild, a she-cat tamed by the purr of a Jaguar_

_xxxxx_

**Normalmente díria "Corre Ludwig, corre por tu vida y salvate mientras puedas!". Pero no... todavía no mwahahahahaha :3**

**No me malinterpreten, adoro a Alemania, es de los pocos países decentes con México (me refiero a que no es ventajoso ni mucho menos) pero aceptemoslo... era demasiado tentador no poner al ario cayendo por la mexicana ;) Y créanme... ni van a saber lo que espera en el proximo capi! (creo que ni Ludwig se lo espera XD)**

**Reviews? Comments? Pedidos? cartas de muerte? Comentarios sarcásticos? (no, María no va a ser emparejada con Sealand... es malvada y despiadada, no una enferma mental pedófila -_-***) **

**Saludos! :D**


	4. If you're in it for love you ain't gonna

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**Que? Honestamente pensaron que iba a dejar esta historia como la de prumex? (ok, eso fue un autogol XD)**

**NOOO!**

**He aqui la cuarta parte de este fic! Y eso es por los reviews que llegan, asi que agradezcan a las hermosas personitas que ponen reviews. :D**

**La vez pasada nos quedamos en que Ludwig conoció inocentemente a Maria en un bar... pobre iluso... (sonrisa perversa)**

**WARNING! Escenas algo descriptivas. Si no les gusta, no lean.**

_xxxxxxxx_

**Capítulo 6: If you're in it for love you ain't gonna get too far**

El aleman devoraba los labios de la morena y ella le respondia los besos con la misma pasión. Las manos de ella revolvían su perfectamente peinado cabello rubio y recorrian su cuello mientras que el recorria con sus manos su espalda baja desnuda por el escote del vestido. Maria, sin separar el beso caminaba hacia atrás, jalando al aleman, llevandolo por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera con una placa dorada con el numero 169.

Ludwig no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ni lo que el estaba haciendo. Si bien se había ofrecido a escoltar a la mujer a su departamento (mas por gusto e interes,que por seguir reglas de caballerosidad) jamás pensó que terrminaria besando a la mujer en el pasillo. Su mente había planeado escoltarla y pedir verla en una segunda cita formal, como lo dictaminarían las reglas sociales. Pero no fue así.

Empezó en el elevador, cuando de improvisto ella le dio un beso, sin mayor palabra. Y ahi fue cuando toda su fuerza y aplomo se derrumbo. No podía justificarse con alcohol, puesto que no había tomado mas de tres cervezas y ella solo un par de tequilas. No, no era eso. El QUERIA esto. DESEABA esto. Desde que vio a la mujer la deseo y dejo toda cordura detras. No entendia como habia pasado, solo sabia que esta mujer le provocaba mil sensaciones y que no podía estar si ella. Asi que cuando sintió los suaves labios de la mujer en los suyos dio rienda suelta a sus pasiones mas secretas.

Maria se separo para tomar aire, y Ludwig aprovecho para aprisionar a la mujer entre la pared y su cuerpo. Podía sentir el delgado y pequeño cuerpo de la mujer contra su fuerte pecho, oler su dulce y embriagante aroma a vainilla, sentir lo calido que era su piel, sus suaves y redondos pechos ... Con un leve gruñido de placer, rápidamente inclinó la cabeza y atacó el cuello de la morena con besos y suaves mordiscos arrancándole a la mujer un gemido de placer.

Eso era mas de lo que el Ludwig pudo soportar.

Llevo sus manos a las posaderas de la mujer y levanto una de sus torneadas piernas y presiono sus caderas contra las de ella. Maria solo envolvió al hombre con su pierna desnuda, dejando que el rubio acariciara su muslo de arriba a abajo por debajo del vestido que peligrosamente subía hasta la cadera. Aun con la espalda a la pared, la joven pudo abrir la puerta de su departamento. Poniendo sus pequeñas y delicadas manos sobre el fuerte pecho del hombre, la morena lo separo suavemente y con una mirada sumamente seductora le tomo la mano y lo condujo dentro del oscuro recinto.

Ludwig ya no pensaba con claridad. Solo se guiaba por instintos. Calor, aroma, un cuerpo suave, deseo... El departamento estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna que atravesaba la puerta de vidrio del balcón e iluminaba la sala. Vio que el departamento era bastante amplio y perfectamente ordenado. Rápidamente analizó la decoración y llego a la conclusión que era un loft de una mujer lo cual concluía que ella vivía sola. Anotó todo esto mentalmente mientras que dentro de sí sonreía satisfecho. Vio a la mujer que le sonreia. Sheisse, inclusive en esa tenue habitación iluminada sus curvas bañadas por la luz plateada la hacían parecer una diosa. Con un andar casi gatuno la mujer se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Pero Ludwig ya no estaba pensando y rapidamente volvió el beso en uno en el cual solo mostraba su pasión y, ¿porque no decirlo?, también su cariño. Para sorpresa del alemán, María empezó a devolverle el afecto con la misma intensidad, hasta que pronto resulto todo en una pelea de dominio. Ambos se separaron por aire y el, al ver la sonrisa en sus labios, de improvisto tomo a la mujer de las posaderas y la levanto del suelo, a lo que Maria dando un gritito divertido (puesto que no se lo esperaba) rodeo la cintura del alemán con sus torneadas piernas y poder sostenerse de su fuerte tronco.

La presión del pantalón del alemán era insoportable y ahora que María estaba en esa posición, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, la intimidad de la mujer cerca de su palpitante miembro, lo único que quería era tomar a esa mujer en ese mismo lugar y ya. Pero no, iba a hacer esto de la manera correcta. Cargándola (puesto que ella estaba literalmente aprisionándolo con sus piernas) mientras la seguía besando, empezó a caminar por el unico pasillo del departamento hasta lo que el asumía era la habitación principal.

Pero al pasar de largo por la sala, pudo captar con el rabillo de su ojo algo que le llamo la atención.

Un gran arreglo floral de rosas rojas, que por lo visto se veía en exceso caro.

Algo en su interior se desconcertó y tuvo una ola de... celos? Pero si acababa de conocer a la mujer en cuestión! Pero aun asi, quería esa mujer para el solo y nadie mas. La idea de que alguien le regalara flores le resultaba irritante en exceso. Tenia que saber.

"Und, esas flores?" preguntó el alemán seriamente, todavía sosteniendo a la mujer que estaba su misma altura. No quería sonar enojado ni mucho menos, pero estaba ...molesto? Si, eso era, estaba molesto de que alguien mas estuviera con esta mujer.

María giró la cabeza para ver el arreglo floral mencionado y dio una risita divertida, pasando sus manos de los anchos hombros del hombre hasta rodear su cuello y atraerlo mas a ella.

"Hace un par de días fue mi cumpleaños, me las mando mi hermano mayor. Ves como dice ahí en la canasta "Feliz Cumpleaños"? contesto divertida sin darle mayor importancia mientras que le daba un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

Ludwig vió las palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños" en la base del arreglo, que por ser de color obscuro hasta el momento no había notado. Se sonrojó un poco (que bueno que estaba obscuro para que no se viera) y se sentía como un idiota celoso. Pero no lo podía evitar. Algo embrujante de esta mujer le hacia comportarse así. Con una casi imperceptible pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y su enojo y celos olvidados , atacó los labios de la mujer y prosiguió su andar hasta el cuarto principal.

La noche no tardo en llenarse de gemidos de placer mientras el rubio se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a la hermosa morena en sus brazos. Y nunca se dió cuenta, que bien metido entre las rosas del gran adorno de "Feliz Cumpleaños" había una pequeña tarjeta color crema con exquisita caligrafía que rezaba lo siguiente:

"Para la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido jamás.

Espero que vuelvas seas una conmigo pronto, любить

я люблю тебя

Ivan Braginski"

xxxxxx

_Money's the matter_

_If you're in it for love you ain't gonna get too far_

_xxxxx_

**Asi que como ven... los únicos no son Alfred y Ludwig... Breve aparición de Ivan :D claro, tenía que ser el detallista no? :3**

**Traducciónes:**

**любить: amor**

**я люблю тебя: te amo **

**Hehe este fic se esta poniendo interesante :3 y sino, mínimo es divertido escribir XD**

**Que pasará con Ludwig? Que pasará con Alfred? Con Ivan? María Guadalupe saciará su hambre de hombres buenos? Y sino... quien será el siguiente? Hagan sus apuestas! :D Creeanme que van a salir varios paises mas ;3**

**Peticiones? Cartas de muerte? Reclamos? Sugerencias? Reviews? (porfavor! aunque sea de "vas bien, me gusta")**

**Saludos! :D**


	5. She'll chew you up

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**Pues si... toy de buenas! Dos capis en una semana! :D Raro pero bueno... estamos en época decembrinas y aunque estoy atiborrada de trabajo pues puedo darme un tiempesito no? ;) Por cierto, saludos a todos los paises donde nos leen! Desde Dominicana, hasta Brazil, y los paises del a comunidad Europea! :D**

**En fin! Ludwig ya cayó por los encantos de María... Alfred es el cornudo por excelencia... Iván también tiene interés por la morena... Que es lo que hará Ludwig despúes de esa noche de pasión?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 5: She'll chew you up**

Ludwig ya estaba despierto desde hacía varios minutos. Pese a que su organismo estaba perfectamente cronometrado y automáticamente podía despertarse a tiempo sin la necesidad de un reloj, esta vez se despertó tarde. Vio un reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama donde estaba tendido y al ver la hora que era dejó hundir su cabeza en la mullida almhoada.

Estaba agotado.

Normalmente nunca se salía de su cómoda rutina diaria. Asi que todos los acontecimientos del día anterior hicieron mella en su cuerpo habituado a ciertos horarios. Despertarse como hoy a las 2 de la tarde hubiera sido para el un crimen. Aun asi, cansado y todo exhaló un suspiro complacido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía simplemente así. Tanquilo y,... porque no decirlo? Feliz.

Todo a su alrededor parecía una zona de desastre, la cama totalmente revuelta, piezas de ropa en el piso por todos lados, inclusive una silla estaba volteada y algunos cuadros en la pared en posiciones extrañas. Volteó a ver a su lado donde, descansando sobre su brazo izquierdo y su marcado pecho, estaba la morena. Veía como ella dormía plácidamente, su largo lacio pelo cubriendo parte de su espalda que suave y ritmicamente subía y bajaba. El rubio, sin ser visto, no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa (que viniendo de el significaba mucho) al recordar todos los eventos de la noche anterior. Los besos, la pasión, el cariño, el vaivén de sus cuerpos cálidos uno contra el otro, los suaves gemidos de ella que le erizaban la piel de placer, sus suaves manos recorriendo su blanca espalda, esos ojos negros que le miraban hacía arriba mientras el la embestía y le hacía el amor...

Cada momento quedo grabado en su analítica mente. Normalmente no hubiera acabo en una situación así. Mas bien, NUNCA hubiera acabado así! Pero se sentía en exceso feliz y no por el hecho de haber tenido un simple desfogue pasional. No, el alemán al ver a la mujer que tenía en brazos sabía que era algo más. El no creía en cosas como el destino, ni las coincidencias y mucho menos la suerte. Pero esta ocasión la vida le jugó diferente al encontrar a esta mujer en su camino.

Y ahora, despierto, viendo a la mujer dormitar desde hace unos minutos (ok, a quien engañaba, desde hace una hora), su organizada mente empezó a planear los pasos a seguir según lo que dictaría el protocolo (aunque no hubiera un protocolo para lo que estaba viviendo). Suavemente acarició con su fuerte mano la mejilla de la morena que abrio lentamente los párpados y se juntó gustosamente más al cuerpo del alemán dando un suspiro.

"Ya es de día?" preguntó María todavia adormilada.

Ludwig sonrió. Como le gustaba esta mujer y eso que ni tenía 24 horas de haberla conocido.

"Ja. Son las 2 de la tarde." respondió con su voz grave mientras acariciaba su sedoso pelo.

María levantó la vista para ver los ojos azules del rubio y le dedico una suave sonrisa.

"María... hay algo que debemos platicar." empezó el rubio con su usual voz seria.

La morena enarcó una ceja. Obviamente ella sabía que había sido un amorío de una noche así que no estaba involucrada sentimentalmente con el atractivo rubio, y cualquier otro hombre que pensara de la misma manera se levantaría animadamente y se iría del departamento, no se quedaría a hablar como el, así que escucho atentamente a lo que tenía que decir. Iba a ser interesante...

"Normalmente no suelo hacer esto..." empezó el alemán con dificultad, puesto que esta situación era nueva para el. "Me refiero a tener una relación tan cercana la primera vez que conozco a alguien..."

María observaba algo divertida como al hombre le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras para expresarse. Eso le gustaba. No lo había juzgado mal: era analítico, le gustaba tener orden y pasos a seguir, y cualquier cuestión sentimental le causaba conflicto. Estaba divertida al ver al conflictuado hombre, pero decidió jugar un poco con la situación. Finalmente, el el alemán era muy apuesto... María puso una cara inocente y entristeció su rostro.

"Yo tampoco, perdóname no se que fue lo que me pasó anoche..." empezó la morena con una voz suave e inocente, mientras quitaba su peso del alemán y se cubría el pecho desnudo con la sabana blanca que los cubria.

Ludwig se empezó a espantar. No quería ahuyentar a la mujer ni mucho menos hacerla sentir mal. Nunca habia sido bueno con las palabras, por lo que seguramente algo que dijo hizo que la mujer se sintiera mal. Nervioso y sin pensarlo, tomo a la menuda mujer del brazo para que no se alejara más de el.

"Nein, nein! Warten Sie!" dijo el alemán rapidamente. María se detuvo y lo miro con esos almendrados ojos negros como preguntando algo. El rubio trago saliva fuertemente.

"Me refiero a que...quiero verte otra vez... pero en un plan mas formal..."dijo en voz baja el rubio desviando la mirada al suelo, sumamente apenado y con un leve rubor en las mejillas. "Las reglas de socializar mencionan que antes de cualquier encuentro íntimo las personas salen en citas varias ocasiones. Se qué desconozco muchas cosas de ti, pero yo...quiero verte otra vez, me gustaría que saliéramos juntos y tener una relación formal." finalizó el ojiazul viéndola a los ojos con toda la sinceridad y el cariño que pudo.

Maria le sonrió y le depositó un beso suave en los labios que el respondió gustosamente. Pero un plan ya se había maquiavelado en su rápida y trabajadora mente. El hombre había caído en sus redes. Ronroneó internamente... vaya si se iba a divertir con el pobre hombre...

"Me encantaría..."dijo suavemente la morena mientras le daba otro beso en los labios.

Ludwig estaba feliz, aunque su serio rostro no lo mostrara. Poco sabía el que el beso que le estaba dando a la mujer era igual a darle su corazón y alma. Y el, como muchos otros, ya había firmado.

_xxxxx_

_Oh here she comes_

_Watch out boy she'll chew you up_

_Oh here she comes_

_She's a maneater_

_xxxxxx_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Pobre Ludwig! Pero bueno, eso le pasa por hablar con extraños, ya Maria se lo comió XD**

**Wow! Ya es oficial! María le pone los cuernos a Alfred con Ludwig! waaaaaa! y bueno Ivan tampoco se salvo... XD**

**En fin, quien será el siguiente? Se los dejo de tarea ;D**

**Comentarios? Dudas? Reclamos? Pedidos? Reviews? (;_; porfavor de dejen de estos... quiero saber si les vas gustando o no...)**

**Saludos! :D**


	6. Oh, here she comes

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**Sexta parte de este fic! De hecho queria subir esto ayer pero no pude XD perdon, mil disculpas.**

**Si quiero hacer mención y agradecer públicamente a las personas que dejan reviews! Se lo merecen, gracias a a esos pequeños comentarios es que sigo aqui ;) y esas personitas son: Marta1234j, LadyLoba (sama),Wind und Serebro, Tamat (hola! que bueno verte por aqui n_n), Yue-black-in-the-Ai, Pandix (hehehe ya verás que paltillos degustará la mexicana ;) ) , Rozen Sword y LunaLlenaWrwolf01. Gracias Gracias Gracias!**

**En fin, la vez pasada nos quedamos con un Ludwig muuuy enamorado y pensando que ya consiguió una linda pareja...cosa que también piensa Alfred... pero que creen? Por voto popular, decisión unanime y porque se me da la gana... con ustedes... el sexto capi y la siguiente victima! (sonrisa diabólica)**

**Espero les guste!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 6: Oh, here she comes...**

Ella tenía un porte exquisito. Pese a su corta estatura siempre caminaba recta y con gracia. De modos agiles pero delicados y sumamente femeninos se movía con eficiencia por toda la oficina. Asi era como ella trabajaba. Iba de aqui para allá, por todos los cubículos, ajena a las largas miradas que recibía de varios compañeros que se le quedaban viendo como idiotas mientras pasaba o las miradas celosas de otras compañeras. Y como no hacerlo. Vestida con una una blusa beige de mangas largas algo bombachas y etéreas y una ajustada falda de lápiz negra de corte alto que iba desde su cintura hasta la mitad de su rodilla, toda su figura se delineaba deliciosamente, dejando volar la imaginación inclusive en un ámbiente tan sofocante y gris como el de la oficina. Sobre sus hombros su cabeza altiva que miraba de lado a lado, trabajando siempre trabajando, su largo pelo negro estaba recogido en un chongo alto, y su maquillaje discreto, pero siempre con sus labios llenos rojos. Pese a los altos tacones de aguja negros que llevaba, caminaba segura y sin titubear, sus piernas haciendo un suave sonido que hacían sus medias de color humo al rozar unas con otras. Era la epítome de una oficinista... solo que esta era demasiado atractiva para concentrarse.

El inglés frunció el ceño mientras que despegaba la mirada de la mujer y volvía la mirada a su computadora. Estaba sentado en su oficina, que tenía paredes de vidrio por las cuales podía ver todo lo que pasaba con los subordinados. Finalmente él, Arthur Kirkland, era el jefe de redacción de una importante editorial, y tenía que estar constantemente supervisando a la bola de holgazanes que tenía a cargo.

Volvió a mirar a Maria Guadalupe, que ahora estaba de espaldas a el, del lado mas lejano de la gran oficina. La oficina estaba en el piso trece de un gran edificio, y en si era todo el piso lleno de cúbiclos. La morena estaba enfrente de la fotocopiadora, tecleando algunas cosas. Arthur solo la miraba por detrás, su pequeña y derecha espalda, esa angosta cintura y luego sus redondas y muy sensuales caderas...

Volviendo en sí, carraspeo su garganta y volvió a ver su monitor que le brillaba con un sin fin de palabras. Dio un suspiro derrotado. ¿Que diablos le pasaba? Siempre había sido profesional, pero para su descontento y su mal humor ahora no podía concentrarse porque tenía la imagen de la morena por detrás impresa en su cabeza. Bueno era profesional pero por dios, también era humano!

Fastidiado consigo mismo apoyó los codos sobre su escritorio y hundió la cabeza en sus manos, aguantando las ganas de tirarse de un jalón los rubios cabellos. ¡Good Lord, era patética esta situación de el! ¡El checando a una subordinada! Y lo peor de todo... es que no era la primera vez. El sabía perfectamente que desde hacía varios meses la veía cada vez mas seguido, su andar, su mover alrededor de toda la oficina... solía hacerle encargos personales con la esperanza de tenerla solo para el unos segundos en su oficina...claro no era nada ético, y su posición de jefe estaba en juego...

Un sonido en las puertas de cristal le hicieron levantar de golpe la cabeza y sus ojos verdes esmeralda se clavaron con algo de horror con la morena que estaba tocando suavemente la puerta. ¡Bollocks, como diablos se materializo la mujer asi de pronto fuera de su oficina?!

Tomando una actitud seria (lo mas que podía) se levantó de su escritorio y abrió la puerta de cristal.

"Yes?" preguntó el inglés lo mas amablemente posible aunque un tanto serio tratando de aparentar indiferencia, todavía con un duelo interno y haciendo lo imposible para no ver la fisionomía de la mujer que le atraía constantemente.

"Aqui estan las copias que me pidió Sr, Kirkland, también ya me ocupé de enviar copias extras de los documentos a redacción, me dijeron que probablemente estén para las 7 de la tarde, para poder enviarlos a impresión." contestó con una sonrisa la morena, entregándole un paquete de hojas, y acomodándose en los brazos otros que tenía cargando.

"Ah, yes, yes, you're very kind." pudo balbucear Arthur que apenas y procesaba las palabras que le había dicho la hermosa mujer. Solo tomo casi robóticamente el paquete que tenía enfrente y se le quedo viendo un largo rato.

María enarcó una ceja.

"Sr. Kirkland se encuentra usted bien?" dijo mientras daba un paso al frente para escrutinar más a su jefe, reduciendo el espacio entre los dos peligrosamente.

El ojiverde al ver tanta proximidad automáticamente dió un paso hacia atrás. De por si estaba muy nervioso con la presencia de la mujer y sabía que si ella se acercaba aun más, el podía hacer algo estúpido. Vio la cara de preocupación en María y al ver que su reacción fue inusual carraspeó fuertemente.

"Yes, yes, no pasa nada." fingió rápidamente desviando la mirada y dando media vuelta y sentándose trás su escritorio, tratando de poner tierra de por medio.

"Esta seguro Sr. Kirkland? Lo veo algo...tenso" dijo sutilmente la mexicana, una cara de preocupación en su rostro, pero las palabras terminando casi en un susurro.

Arthur la miro y pudo ver sus delgadas cejas enarcadas en verdadera preocupación y por un momento se sintió conmovido y sumamente atraido. ¿En serio esta oficinista tan atractiva estaba preocupada por el, el editor mas serio y solitario existente en el mercado? Olvidando rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza (seguro eran ideas suyas) se acomodó en su asiento y pretendió empezar a escribir algo en la computadora las manos sudando y algo temblorosas.

"Si, estoy bien, gracias. Puede retirarse Miss Hernandez." dijo el inglés, pidiendo al cielo que la mujer se fuera. Le gustaba pero no podía hacer nada y tenerla ahí era demasiada tentación.

María asintió con la cabeza diligentemente.

"Si, Sr. Kirkland. cualquier cosa sabe que estoy a su servicio de manera incondicional." dijo la mexicana una linda sonrisita en la boca mientras daba la media vuelta para irse. Arthur la miró... era una frase tan inocente que venía de sus labios, pero con la mente tan perversa del inglés sonaba tan provocativa y seductora...

"Miss Hernandez, wait." dijo abruptamente el rubio justo cuando la mexicana tenía la mano en la perilla. Ella se detuvo y le miró con los ojos abiertos en pregunta. Shit, shit, ahora que le iba a decir?!No le iba a decir que le gustaba que estuviera en su oficina! Rápidamente pensó en algo. "Necesito, el informe de ventas de la edición pasada para esta tarde en mi oficina... no es que sea urgente ni mucho menos... pero quiero tenerlo en mi mesa antes de irme." empezó el inglés trabándose con sus palabras y con sus ideas, mientras desviaba la mirada. El oji verde se quería moler a golpes a si mismo. Bloody brilliant! Ahora había quedado como un imbécil justificando sus acciones!

Pero la morena solo sonrió suavemente.

"Si Sr. Kirkland... sera como... usted quiera." contestó muy suavemente, llegando a usar un tono ligeramente seductor, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

Arthur al escuchar esa contestación levantó de golpe la mirada pero María ya había cerrado la puerta y se perdía en el mar de cubículos. El inglés dio un suspiro... estaba imaginando demasiado el o ella le estaba coqueteando? Dio un suspiro exasperado, bloody hell, no podía negar que era un pervertido al pensar en eso. Rápidamente para tratar de concentrarse fue hacia las puertas de cristal, y cerro las persianas, para tener un poco de privacidad y seguir en su constante duelo interno , pretendiendo que no le gustaba la morena.

Pero María, que caminaba ya lejos de la oficina del Sr. Kirkland miró por encima del hombro como su jefe cerraba las persianas molesto. Sonrió zorrunamente. Obvio que trataba de seducir a su jefe, mas que nada por diversión. Ella era atractiva, lo sabía, y ya había cachado al ojiverde mirandola en varias ocaciones. Al igual que con todos los hombres con los que había estado era la msima situación: diversión. Ella no estaba apegada emocionalmente a nadie...aunque al final la mayoria de los hombres si lo hacian.

Rapidamente, María maniobro con las hojas que venia cargando y escribió en su celular un mensaje.

"_Alfred amor, lo siento pero no podremos vernos hoy, tengo que trabajar en la oficina hasta en la noche. Besos."_

Finalmente no era una mentira... iba a estar en la oficina hasta en la noche...

_..._

_Oh here she comes_

_Watch out boy she'll chew you up_

_Oh here she comes_

_She's a maneater_

_..._

**xxxxxxxxx**

**SIP! ERA ARTHUR EL SIGUIENTE EN LA LISTA! **

**Bueno era algo obvio de adivinar... digo, dice en el summary que el cejotas iba a aparecer en algún momento... aunque nadie pensó que iba a ser el jefe de Maria, a que no?**

**hehe las cosas se complican... bueno aunque confiemos en que Maria tiene el ingenio necesario para verle la cara a todos y poder seguir escribiendo capis XD**

**Por cierto, en este capi y en el cuarto hay dos pequeños mensajes subliminales que normalmente pasarían como coincidencias... alguien ha visto cuales son? Si alguien los adivina le hago un fic tal y como quiera! O ya de perdida le doy una galleta XD**

**En fin, como creen que acaben las cosas entre estos dos? ;) Cual será el plan maquiavelico de Maria Guadalupe? El inglés será el único que se pueda salvar o igual va a terminar recitando el "Cielito Lindo" al derecho y al revés (y todavía pedir más)? XD**

**Críticas, cartas de muerte, recomendaciones, dudas, reviews? (piquenle en el botoncito ese que dice "review"! En serio, no muerde!)**

**Saludos! :D**


	7. She's deadly

**Saludos!**

**Flannya Reportandose!**

**Oh, si! Otra vez yo! No podía evitar las ganas de escribir este capi! Pues claro! Aparece el cejón! :D Y como el sexy jefe!**

**Antes que nada gracias a las personas que ponen reviews! Y esos son: Tamat( Francis? sip... no puede haber fic ecxplito sin el frances por ahi metido XD), Wind un Serebro, Marta1234j y Lady Loba! LOS AMO!**

**En fin, Maria se va a quedar hasta tarde... que pasara...? (sonrie pervesamente)**

**Espero les guste!**

**WARNING: situaciónes explicitas! Si no les gusta, no lean!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 7: She's deadly...**

Un sonido en la puerta hizo que el inglés levantara la vista, frunciendo el ceño con sus características cejas pobladas. Rápidamente se palpo el chaleco de su traje de tweed marrón (claro, muy ingles el corte), y saco su reloj de bolsillo. Frunció aun mas las cejas. Eran las 11 de la noche. Quien diablos podia ser a esta hora en su oficina? Hasta donde el sabía ya no había nadie en el edificio mas que una que otra encargada de limpieza empujando su carrito o el usual guardia de seguridad, que se limitaba a verlo y saludarlo desde lejos para seguir su rondin nocturno. Finalmente era bien sabido que el editor Arthur Kirkland se quedara hasta tarde. Lo que no era usual era que alguien tocara su puerta.

De nuevo se volvió a escuchar el sonido de una mano pidiendo permiso para entrar. Dado a que las persianas de su oficina se habían mantenido cerradas desde la tarde, no se podía ver quien estaba afuera. Arthur se sentó mas derecho en su silla (hasta ahorita se había dado cuenta de que estaba cómodamente reclinado en su silla de oficina) y se acomodo la corbata azul marino.

"Please, do come in." invitó el inglés aun extrañado.

Pero al abrirse la puerta, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos un poco y abrir levemente la boca en sorpresa. Sintió que su estomago se iba a los suelos y de pronto se sintió sumamente nervioso, tomando con fuerza la pluma fuente que tenía en mano como para desviar su energía y nerviosismo al objeto. Pues asomando la cabeza estaba ella, a quien habia estado evitando todo el día.

Maria Guadalupe.

Goodness gracious, que diablos hacia aquí!?

La mujer en cuestión entro solo un par de pasos a la oficina, aun tomando la perilla de la puerta. Blimey, se veía bien con esa falda ajustada y esos tacones altos...Arthur se quería tirar por la ventana, FOCUS KIRKLAND, FOCUS!

"Espero que tenga una buena razón para estar a estas horas de la noche Miss Hernandez..." empezó el inglés seriamente y en tono de reprimenda. Bien! Tenía que usar ese tono de superior como jefe que era, siempre y cuando siguiera en esa linea no habría problema tratando a la hermosa morena.

"Si, señor Kirkland, perdone... Es que me quedé haciendo unas revisiones al ultimo libro que recibimos y...Perdí noción del tiempo, disculpe." empezó la morena su cara con auténtica aflicción. "Pensé que era la unica en la oficina, pero vi algo de luz a través de las persianas y asumí que estaba aqui." empezó la mexicana con un fajo de hojas y su laptop en sus brazos. "Y bueno... dado que estaba aqui quería ver si se le ofrecía algo...finalmente...estamos aqui en la oficina solo nosotros dos..."

Las palabras de la morena y como las decía hacían que la irrigación sanguínea del hombre fuera a dos partes de su cuerpo: una era sus mejillas blancas, la otra parte... mentalmente el inglés se quería cachetear por su falta de control.

"Well Miss Hernandez, gracias, pero no se me ofrece nada. Puede retirarse." dijo el inglés algo fríamente bajando la vista a unas hojas que tenía sobre el escritorio y pretendiendo escribir algo con su pluma fuente. No es que no quisiera que la mujer estuviera ahí, pero no sabía de que manera actuar, asi que decidió usar su fase de jefe amargado. Era lo más seguro.

Pero la latina no se movió de su lugar.

"Sr. Kirkland... la verdad... es que necesito terminar esto para mañana... y bueno... disculpe mi atrevimiento... pero la verdad es que... quería pedirle si puedo trabajar con usted...Verá, tengo muchas dudas y...me siento muy sola..." dijo la mexicana tímidamente.

El inglés levantó la vista de sus hojas y miró a Maria. La mirada casi suplicante de la morena lo desarmó por completo. Y no solo eso... la ultima frase que ella uso le dio justo en el corazón, pues conocía perfectamente bien el sentimiento. Finalmente el era un caballero, como podía decirle que no?

"Prometo no causarle ninguna molestia... ni siquiera notará que estoy aquí." agregó la mujer suavemente.

Arthur dió un suspiro mientras se levantaba de su sillón.

"Esta bien Miss Hernandez, do come in." dijo algo derrotado, aunque dentro de sí (y probablemente lo que mas le molestaba) estaba feliz de tenerla ahí.

María con una sonrisa en labios, cerró la puerta y caminó hacía uno de los cómodos sillones que estaban enfrente del escritorio, justo del otro lado de donde Arthur se sentaba. El inglés se paró atrás de uno de ellos y lo jaló para que la morena se sentara. Claro, era una de las básicas reglas de cortesía y caballerosidad, siempre tener modales ante todo. María le sonrió mientras tomaba asiento y deposito su gran paquete de hojas junto con su laptop en un extremo del escritorio.

"Muchas gracias Sr. Kirkland." dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

El inglés no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Se aclaró la garganta, nervioso y jugando con el nudo de su corbata rodeó el escritorio para sentarse.

"No es nada, ni piense que es porque esta trabajando sola... es para ayudarla con su trabajo." dijo nerviosamente mientras se sentaba y volvía a su trabajo.

Pero pese a que el inglés quería que sus palabras cubrieran su necesidad de afecto y emoción, y denotaran frialdad, la mexicana le dedico una linda sonrisa y rapidamente empezó a teclear en su laptop concentrada en su trabajo.

Arthur era un manojo de nervios. El reloj de pared sonaba fuertemente, demasiado fuerte para su gusto.

_Tic,toc,tic,toc..._

El oji verde no podía evitar sentirse en un horno y discretamente se aflojo la corbata.

_Tic,toc,tic,toc... _

El silencio era horrible, palpable e incomodo. Miraba su monitor que le brillaba con palabras en negro, pero ninguna tenía sentido para el. Bloody hell, si había leido la misma frase 3 veces!Estaba hastiado consigo mismo. La presencia de la mujer enfrente de el era respirable. Discretamente, muy discretamente, despego la mirada el monitor y vio a la morena. Ella estaba muy tanquila. tecleaba con rapidez en su laptop, mientras que checaba algunas hojas que había traído consigo misma. Trabajaba en silencio y pese a estar concentrada, tenía una pequeña y eterna sonrisa en esos labios rojos y llenos. El inglés la veía fascinado y extasiado, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba siendo tan discreto y volvió su vista a su monitor, solo para pretender que trabajaba.

_Tic,toc,tic,toc..._

Arthur veía la hora en la computadora... Bollocks, el tiempo parecía era eterno, apenas eran las 11:15... el sentía como si hubiera estado tres horas con la morena...

_Tic,toc,tic,toc..._

Lo mas sensato sería que se fuera a su casa. Dar por terminado el día y huir de la presencia de la mujer. Pero en primer lugar tenía que terminar su trabajo, aunque en esos momentos fuera imposible concentrarse. Y en segundo lugar, no quería irse. Por mas incomodo que fuera el silencio y el pretender no ver a la mujer, le gustaba tenerla ahi, tan cerca, tan suya, solo para el.

El inglés sonrió algo perversamente en su mente al pensar en esas palabras. _Solo para él..._

"Disculpe, jefe?"

El inglés dio un respingo al ser sacado de sus pensamientos tan abruptamente. Encaro a la mexicana que le veía inocentemente, totalmente ajena de el dialogo que el inglés tenía consigo mismo.

"Y-yes?" respondió algo torpemente el inglés.

"Tendrá el reporte de ventas del año pasado? Tengo que comparar el numero de las ediciones de este libro con las anteriores..." preguntó María.

"Ah... yes,yes" respondió el inglés pasándose una mano por el pelo, acomodando sus ideas a lo que decía la mujer. Señalo la pared del otro lado de la oficina, que estaba llena de libros y carpetas con documentos. "En la repisa de arriba, La segunda carpeta a la derecha." Respondió vagamente, volteando de nuevo a su monitor y evitando por cualquier medio verla directamente a los ojos.

En silencio , la morena se levantó y dando media vuelta fue al lugar mencionado por los documentos. Al estar de espaldas, Arthur no pudo evitar ver su caminar, como sus caderas se movían en su ajustada falda, sus medias color humo haciendo un suave susurro entre ellas, su porte recto, esa deliciosa cintura de avispa que bajaba en unas redondas y perfectas posaderas...

Maldiciendo por lo bajo el inglés volvió la vista a su computadora, rojo de las mejillas, y ahora con una leve presión en el pantalón. Shit,shit, shit! El oji verde respiraba algo agitadamente, tratando de controlarse... tranquilo Kirkland, tranquilo! Se maldijo mil y un veces por ser un pervertido...

Pero un sonido de la mexicana hizo que el levantara la vista. La mujer estaba todavía de espaldas forcejeando consigo misma, parada de puntitas en sus altos tacones, una mano en las repisas del librero, la otra estirada lo mas posible tratando en vano de alcanzar la carpeta, sus dedos apenas rozándola. La pequeña mujer tenía dificultades en tomar la carpeta.

El inglés dio un suspiro resignado... bloody hell...tenía que ser un caballero e ir a ayudarla... se levanto pesadamente de su sillón y fue hacía donde la mexicana que seguía en vano tratando de tomar la carpeta.

"Here, I'll get it" dijo el inglés mientras se acercaba.

Se paró detrás de ella y con facilidad tomo la carpeta y la bajo. María al ver que el objeto ya estaba mas a su alcance, tomo también la carpeta mientras exhalaba un respiro de agradecimiento. Ya con la carpeta a la mano, la mexicana la tomo y se la llevó al pecho mientras la tomaba con las dos manos.

"Muchas gracias jefe..." empezó la mexicana con una sonrisa en la cara mientras daba media vuelta súbitamente.

Pero a Arthur no le dio tiempo de responder, porque la joven al dar vuelta tan rápidamente quedo casi pegada a el, apenas distanciada por la carpeta que sostenía en el pecho. La distancia entre los dos era estúpidamente corta, el inglés no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa al ver tanta cercanía.

El tiempo se detuvo. Arthur sintió su pulso sanguíneo dispararse tanto que podía sentir la sangre pasar por la vena en su cuello. Podía sentir el calor de la morena que le miraba hacia arriba, los ojos como platos, muda, sus deliciosos labios partidos levemente en sorpresa. Casi podía jurar el inglés que vio temblar a la mexicana, que se escudaba con la carpeta que tenía en el pecho, mientras ella le veía expectante. Arthur no podía pensar, moverse, hablar! Su respiración se empezó a agitar, solo estaba a escasos centímetros de la morena que podía ver a detalle todos los rasgos de su cara, sus hermosos ojos,su respiración algo agitada y de nuevo esos labios tan tentadores que le invitaban a acercarse...

Pero de pronto María bajo la cabeza y abrazó la carpeta contra su pecho, mostrándose claramente apenada. Arthur, como si fuera sacudido y recuperara de nuevo toda lógica, carraspeo fuertemente, sus mejillas encendidas y claramente abochornado. Dando un paso hacia atrás, dio media vuelta y volvió a la seguridad de su escritorio.

"Uh...yes, yes... you're... you're welcome..." dijo vagamente, más automáticamente que nada.

Ambos volvieron a seguir "trabajando" en total silencio. La mexicana por lo visto todavía concentrada en su trabajo mientras el pobre inglés pretendía hacerlo. Y pretendía, porque le era imposible con ella aquí. No con tan grande tentación. Cada tecla que ella tocaba, resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza, y la imagen y la cercanía de ella estaban ya impresas en la mente del oji verde. ¿Que hubiese pasado si se hubiera acercado un poco mas y besado sus labios...? HELL NO! Era impensable!

Siguió pasando el tiempo tortuosamente lento para Arthur. el reloj de madera de pared dio lentamente las doce de la noche. Y lamentablemente con cada segundo que pasaba, la muy frágil barrera de frialdad e indiferencia que el britón había formado, se iba rompiendo y agrietando, solo para darse cuenta que cada vez le costaba mas trabajo mantener la vista pegada en el monitor y que constantemente sus ojos se desviaban a la hermosa morena enfrente de el.

Nada tenía sentido.

No tenía sentido que estuviera en esta situación, no tenía sentido el hecho de que estuviera tan nervioso y ansioso, no tenía sentido que estuviera encerrado en su oficina con la morena a menos de un metro de distancia, no tenía sentido que el frió y calculador Arthur Kirkland se sintiera como un adolescente frente a la mujer con la que desde hacía tiempo fantaseaba. Y si. Fantaseaba. Fantaseaba tenerle en sus brazos, besarle, recorrer lentamente cada centímetro de ese cuerpo bronceado y mirar esos ojos negros...

Exasperado consigo mismo, Arthur exhaló un surpiro, apoyó su codo en el escritorio y dejo caer su cabeza, tapándose los ojos, frustrado consigo mismo. Blimey, solo esto le pasaba a el... tal vez, si seguía el resto de la noche con los ojos cubiertos, María se iría y el no se la pasaría viendo a ratos su cuerpo...

"Señor Kirkland se encuentra usted bien?" preguntó María con preocupación al ver a su jefe hundir la cabeza.

"Yes, yes... I'm tired that's all..." mintió rápidamente el rubio, sin quitarse la mano de los ojos. "Este texto ya no esta teniendo sentido..."

"A ver, déjeme ayudarlo." Se ofreció con voz alegre la mexicana levantándose de su lugar y rodeando el escritorio para llegar a la izquierda de su superior.

WHAT?! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! ESO NO ERA LO QUE EL INGLÉS QUERÍA! Pero era demasiado tarde y antes de que el protestara en menos de 3 segundos, la morena se encontraba casi pegado a su izquierda, agachada sobre el escritorio para que sus cabezas quedaran a la altura y viendo fijamente el monitor. Arthur quería morirse ahí mismo. Pero tomo todo el aplomo que le quedaba.

La mexicana empezó a hablar del texto desplegado en la computadora, a lo que el inglés asentía mecánicamente. Ninguna de las palabras que ella decía tenían sentido, su mente estaba en otro lugar muy lejano. Tenía que comportarse, ser un caballero, serio,formal... pero tener a la mujer así de cerca era imposible pensar correctamente. Muy discretamente Arthur inhaló el suave y dulce perfume de la joven... vainilla... una voz dentro de si ronroneo complacida. El ya no pensaba, solo se limitaba a asentir y tratar de no mostrarse nervioso aunque podía sentir un par de gotas de sudor bajando por su cuello.

Arthur tragó saliva, a lo que sintió que estuviera comiendo tierra. Tenía la garganta seca y las manos que le sudaban estaban agarrando fuertemente los descansa brazos de silla de oficina como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mientras que la mujer seguía hablando, en contra de su voluntad el ingles discretamente desvió la mirada a la izquierda. Lentamente siguió la suave linea de su mandíbula, como iba bajando por su delgado cuello y como bajaba mas a hacía su pecho, que dado a que estaba agachada sobre el escritorio, estaba mas descubierto por el escote de su blusa, dejandole ver algo de sus firmes y redondos pechos...

El inglés se sonrojó fuertemente, tanto que sentía su cara arder y volvió la mirada al monitor, ahora la presión en su pantalón pasando a ser incómoda Good lord, en que diablos se había metido?

"...entonces si suprimimos esta oración, el texto mantiene su coherencia, no lo cree así Sr Kirkland?" finalizó la mexicana mientras volteaba la cabeza a la derecha para ver a su jefe.

Arthur volteó a su izquierda y su mirada se enganchó a la morena. El tiempo se detuvo por segunda vez en la noche. El inglés abrió levemente la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero no pudo decir nada. Un silencio anormal se estancó en la habitación, ya ni siquiera se escuchaba el reloj de pared, ni el zumbido del monitor que hacía segundos le taladraba la cabeza. Ahora solo veía la cara de la morena que estaba a pocos centímetros de la de el. Tan cerca que podía ver cada detalle. Sus ojos negros alemendrados abiertos en sorpresa y expectantes, un suave carmín polvoreando sus mejillas, sus labios llenos y rojos ligeramente abiertos, su respiración suave aunque algo agitada por la cercanía...

Arthur estaba estoico no sabía que hacer, que decir, estaba embrujado por la mujer, su mirada, el mismo sentía como su sangre latía por todo su cuerpo, toda la oficina de pronto era un sauna y no se podía alejar de la mujer.

Y sin siquiera esperarlo, María se inclinó y cerrando los ojos, plantó un beso en los labios del britón. Arthur abrió como platos los ojos en shock y cerró sus labios alrededor de los de la morena instintivamente. El inglés nos sabía que pasaba, no procesaba. Nunca se espero tal movimiento de la joven. Torpemente reaccionó y le devolvió el beso a María, su mente en otro lugar, solamente entregándose al agradable sentimiento de los labios de la mujer en los suyos. Porque en ese momento no existían jerarquías, ni subordinados, ni oficinas, ni textos... solo estaba la morena y el.

Después de un largo beso, subitamente, ambos se separaron, aunque mantuvieron la cercanía de escasos centímetros, mirándose a los ojos. Arthur miró algo con horror a la morena. BLOODY HELL PERO QUE HABÍA HECHO!? HABIA BESADO A SU EMPLEADA!

Todo el mundo de pronto cayó sobre el. El código de ética entre trabajador y patrón, el lugar en el que estaban, lo que el jefe de el le diría, el caos que se desataría si alguien se llegase a enterar, esto estaba mal, mal, mal, simplemente mal!

El rubio tenía la respiración agitada, al igual que la latina, y ambos se miraban expectantes el uno al otro, una gran tensión entre ellos. El silencio y el tiempo se hicieron eternos, envolviéndolos y pesando como ellos como una gran loza asfixiante... el oji verde solo veía su rostro hermoso, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa e inocencia, sus labios partidos pidiendo a gritos ser besados, su pecho agitado subiendo y bajando...

HELL,FUCK IT ALL!

De golpe ambos se pusieron de pie y se besaron violentamente, chocando labios y entregándose el uno al otro en brazos. La silla de oficina violentamente se hizo hacia atrás a punto de volcarse, pero no importaba. Ya nada importaba.

Arthur abrazó posesivamente a María recorriendo su espalda de arriba a abajo con sus blancas manos mientras besaba apasionadamente sus labios. Ella de igual manera le respondía en lo que pronto se volvió una guerra por dominancia entre suaves mordiscos aqui y alla. Los jadeos eran lo único que resonaban en la oficina ya dejando todo pudor y razón atrás.

María tomó el saco de tweed del inglés por las solapas y empezó a jalarlo de sus hombros. Sin romper el beso, Arthur se deshizo de la prenda mientras que con una mano se arrancaba la corbata, De pronto tener tanta ropa resultaba sumamente incómodo. Se dejó sacar el saco, que cayó al suelo mientras que el rubio aventaba la corbata en algún lugar.

El estaba perdido en el momento y en el sentir. Tanto tiempo anhelando tener a la mujer, y ahí estaba el, besándola, acariciándola a placer... pero quería mas. Las manos de el bajaron por su espalda hasta sus firmes glúteos los cuales apretó con gusto y no pudo evitar gruñir levemente de placer, mientras que escuchaba como ella tomaba aire en sorpresa. Arthur empezó a besarle largamente por el cuello, hundiendo la cabeza en la unión entre hombro y cuello y aspirando ese intoxicante y embriagante aroma a vainilla.

María rápidamente llevó sus pequeñas manos al chaleco de tweed marrón. Hábilmente abrió los botones y arrancó la prenda aventándola lejos ahora llevando sus laboriosos dedos a los botones de su blanca camisa. Arthur por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupado recorriendo sus piernas, su tronco, tocando su pecho, por encima de su muy delgada blusa beige.

La presión en su pantalón era dolorosa en exceso. El inglés tomo de las caderas a la mujer y juntó su palpitante miembro a la entrepierna de la morena. Púdo ver con una sonrisa perversa, como ella abría los ojos en sorpresa y abria la boca lista para decir algo. Pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de su boca el inglés la beso para callarla, mientras seguía rozando su insistente miembro contra ella.

María seguía desvistiendolo, acabando con los botones de su camisa blanca, la jaló y dejó expuesto su blanco torso. Arthur se separó un poco para que la morena le mirara. Si bien era de complexión delgada y no era precisamente musculoso, no podía negar que no tenía mal físico. Y sonrió ladinamente al ver que la morena recorría su cuerpo con la mirada y sonreía gatunamente. Ella se inclinó a besarle el pecho, y Arthur tomó aire al sentir sus suaves labios en su piel... quemaban, como si estuvieran hechos de fuego. Pero la sensación le excitaba de sobre manera.

Rapidamente, Arthur tomó los botones de la camisa beige de María y los deshizo con manos algo torpes. Su mente estaba nublada por el deseo, ya actuaba por instinto, debía tener a esa mujer y ya! Y no era justo que el estuviera medio desnudo mientras que ella seguía con todas sus prendas. Se deshizo de la camisa de la joven y antes que ella dijera algo, sus manos fueron al cierre de la falda en el costado. Con un movimiento experto, la abrio y la jaló hacia abajo dejando a la mujer en ropa interior, que dió un gritito al ver como estaba.

Arthur dio un paso hacia atrás para admirarla y solo abrió la boca en sorpresa. Era una diosa. Todas las fantasías que había tenido con la mujer no se comparaban con lo que tenía enfrente.

La mujer en algún momento había perdido su peinado, ahora su pelo lacio cayendo libre por sus hombros y espalda como una cascada negra. Tenía puesto un muy sensual conjunto de encaje negro, el brasier sosteniendo sus redondos y llenos pechos. Su vientre plano era sumamente perfecto, y portaba unas diminutas bragas de encaje negro. Para hacer la imagen mas tentadora, la mujer estaba usando ligero de encaje negro, a conjunto de su ropa interior, que sostenían sus medias color humo que le subían arriba de las rodillas. Y para terminar la tentadora imagen , estaba usando todavía sus altos tacones de aguja, haciéndola ver en exceso sensual y provocativa. Arthur no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido de placer ante la anticipación, su miembro palpitando en su pantalón, puesto que ni en sus mas perversas fantasías planeo tener así a la latina asi .

María estaba recargada en el escritorio, casi sentada, y no pudo evitar sonreirle sensualmente al inglés que la devoraba con la mirada.

"Sr. Kikland...?" pregunto con voz suave y seductora Maria.

Arthur no pudo más. Nunca se imaginó que su titulo como jefe se escuchara tan atrayente.

De golpe cerró la distancia entre los dos y no pudo evitar excitarse mas al sentir la ardiente piel de ella contra su pecho desnudo. María rodeó el cuello del inglés con sus delgados brazos atrayendolo a ella, no dejándolo ir y besándolo con fuerza. El inglés recorría con sus manos cada centímetro de su cuerpo, saboreandolo el tacto de su piel, el como sus cuerpos se unían, los suaves gemidos de placer que la morena soltaba cuando el le tocaba ciertas partes de su cuerpo...

María se sentó en el borde del escritorio, y Arthur se colocó entre sus piernas, disfrutando el tacto de sus piernas firmes mientras las recorría con sus manos. El inglés no podía dejar de besarla, olerla, admirarla e idolatrarla. Amaba como las pequeñas manos de ella recorrían su pecho y espalda y como depositaba besos y suaves mordiscos aqui y allá, dejándolo con ganas de más. No supo en que momento las manos de ella se fueron a su cinturón y tras forcejear con el, lo logró abrir y de un tirón le bajo lo pantalones.

Arthur no pudo evitar callar un leve gemido alividado, al dejar de sentir la presión que antes tenía, ahora su miembro firme y erecto alzándose mas libre abajo de sus boxers. Miró a María que llevó con mirada curiosa las manos al elástico y empezó a jugar con el. Ella alzó la mirada para verle a los ojos, ahora una sonrisa divertida y pícara, como pidiendo permiso si podía continuar. Bloody hell, si esta mujer era hermosamente sensual... el oji verde le dio una sonrisa ladina dándole a entender que siguiera. Ensanchando la sonrisa, María tomo el elástico de la ropa interior y de un suave tirón bajo la prenda que se arremolinó alrededor de sus tobillos.

Arthur tuvo que evitar tomar aire, puesto que el contacto frio del medio en su miembro fue una sensación que no se esperaba, pero no pudo evitar evitar sonreir al ver a María. Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa al tiempo que se llevaba una pequeña y delicada mano a la boca al ver el miembro del europeo. Internamente el inglés sonrió de orgullo. Digo, era un hombre! Y ver que el provocaba tal reacción en esta pequeña diosa era algo que le enorgullecía.

Arthur no le dió mas tiempo de reaccionar. Atacó con fiereza sus labios a lo que ella contesto gustosamente. Con una mano el ingles aventó todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio al suelo haciendo un gran estrepito. Papeles, carpetas, la computadora, la laptop, todo cayo ruidosamente en el piso. Pero a estas alturas ni la mexicana ni el ingles le prestaron atención.

Maria se hacia atrás sobre el escritorio mientras que Arthur subia sobre este y sobre la morena cuidando no poner todo su peso sobre ella. El ojiverde la miro hacia abajo y no pudo evitar tomar aire.

God, she was goregeous...

Acostada ahi encima de SU escritorio con tan pocas prendas viéndolo expectante hacia arriba, sus ojos negros llenos de anisedad y pasion, la respiración agitada,su cuerpo tostado, inmaculado y exquisito,cuvilineo, exótico, tentador, casi imhumano de lo perfecto que era...

Arthur bajo la cabeza y empezo a trazar suavemente una linea de besos por el cuerpo de la morena. Maria, acostada sobre el escritorio, cerro los ojos gimiendo de vez en cuando, perdida en el tacto del ingles. El solo sonreia al saber el placer que le provocaba. Bajo por su cuello hasta sus senos y con una mano hábil logro quitar con facilidad su brasier, dejándola expuesta. Maria tomo aire y miro al ingles pero el solo agachó la cabeza y tomo entre sus labios un pezón de la morena. Rápidamente fue apremiado con un fuerte gemido de ella a lo que el siguió con su suave tortura, lamiéndola y mordisqueandola suave y amorosamente.

Sin embargo no era lo que el quería. Le gustaba escucharla así, pero el quería mas. Dejo el pecho de la morena y automáticamente escucho como ella hacia un sonido de sorpresa y lo que supuso algo de desaprobación. Pero el sabía lo que hacía. Y de nuevo, el no solo quería escucharla gemir... Quería escucharla gritar.

Siguió su camino mas abajo por el plano vientre tostado de la joven y suavemente lamió el pequeño ombligo de la mujer trazando pequeños círculos con la punta de la lengua. Ella arqueó la espalda en placer, mientras que sonoramente tomaba aire. Con cada sonido que la mujer diera el ingles sonreía mas para si mismo, así como le costaba mas trabajo contenerse mas. Su miembro le pedía ya tomar a la mujer y hacerla suya de una buena vez.

Pero por mas que Maria revolviera sus rubios cabellos y sus manos le presionaran para que siguiera con sus caricias el ya tenia un destino en mente. Dejando el vientre de la morena siguió camino abajo y al llegar al borde de las bragas de encaje alzó una mirada zorruna para ver a la morena. Ella se recargó en sus codos para ver lo que iba a hacer el ingles y se abrieron de par en par al adivinar lo que el tenia en mente.

"Señor Kirkland...?" pregunto con cierta duda en la voz, haciéndola ver sumamente inocente y vulnerable.

Arthur gruño al tiempo que le daba una sonrisa ladina. Oh, pequeña Maria, se había metido con un pirata...

Sin darle tiempo de objetar, Arthur bajo la cabeza y lamió la feminidad de la morena por encima de su ligera ropa interior. En el acto, ella echó la cabeza para atrás y grito sonoramente.

"SEÑOR KIRKLAND!" gritó ella mientras gemía en el mas profundo placer.

Eso era musica para sus oidos, y Arthur se sentia cada vez mas excitado por como la latina bajo el se retorcía de placer y le llamaba por su apellido. Sostuvo con fuerza las caderas de la mujer que subían involuntariamente, pidiendo más.

El ingles siguió lamiendo a la mujer, sabiendo lo que hacia y los jadeos y gemidos de ella cada vez mas sonoros,llenando la oficina y sus oídos. Podía sentir como la mexicana temblaba de placer y el mismo igual.

Dejando la feminidad de la mujer y limpiándose con el revés de la mano, subió por el cuerpo de la morena hasta estar a su altura, posicionándose entre sus piernas. La miro a los ojos, ya los sentidos nublados. Y lo único que pudo ver en la mora bajo ella fue la msima pasión, el mismo deseo, el mismo cariño...

"Sr. Kirkland..." susurró ella en voz baja mientras que acariciaba su pálida cara con las puntas de los dedos.

Arthur por un segundo dejo todo el deseo de un lado y se inclinó a besarla con pasión, si, pero sobretodo con amor. Todo el amor, todo el cariño que tenia lo deposito en ese beso. Y fue correspondido por Maria.

El ingles la penetró algo con fuerza, gruñendo de placer al sentir su miembro envuelto por las cálidas y justas paredes de la joven bajo ella. Maria apretó los ojos y jadeo, mostrando algo de dolor.

"Ahhh...señor..." empezó la morena, mientras le clavaba algo las uñas en la espalda.

Arthur apretó los ojos al penetrarla y gruño de placer. Bloody hell, she was delightfully tight!

"Hush, love, hush..." la tranquilizó Arthur mientras seguía entrando en ella.

El ojiverde jadeo con fuerza al estar finalmente dentro de ella. Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrase con la mirada obscura de ella. Esos ojos obscuros, profundos, tan misteriosos y atrayentes, simplemente embrujantes... Y no necesito preguntar ni hablar mas.

Lentamente Arthur retiro su miembro de ella casi por completo, solo para meterlo de golpe con fuerza. Maria arqueo la espalda en dolor y placer gimiendo con fuerza. Si, era un caballero, pero ahorita se sentía como un pirata gozando del mas delicioso tesoro.

Sin pensarlo, solo perdido en el tacto, empezó a embestir con fuerza a la mujer, besándola, saboreandola, sintiendo cada rincón profundo de su ser, mientras ella se retorcía de placer bajo el, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, mordiéndolo ocasionalmente, arañandolo suavemente, pidiendo mas.

Rápidamente el cuerpo de ambos se cubrió de una capa de sudor, y el único sonido era el de gemidos, jadeos, constantes suplicas, palabras de amor, el choque de cuerpo contra cuerpo...

Arthur tomo una de las piernas de la morena, y mientras seguia entrando y saliendo de ella se hincó en el escritorio y la subió sobre su hombro, penetrándola aun mas si era posible.

"JEFE!" gimió la latina gustosa al sentir tanta la fuerza y el nuevo angulo que había tomado el ingles.

Arthur la embistió con mas fuerza. Que perverso y erótico era al escuchar a la latina seguir llamándola como su superior.

Ambos se perdieron en ellos mismos, en el momento, en el vaivén. De pronto sin darse cuenta Arthur sintió como Maria le jalaba hacia ella y lo abrazaba con fuerza, juntando sus cuerpos. El ingles cedió, sin cesar el ritmo, hasta que de pronto y sin esperarlo, la mujer dio media vuelta con el. El rubio de pronto se encontró acostado de espaldas sobre el escritorio, la mujer encima de el sentada en horcajadas.

Arthur abrió en sorpresa los ojos apenas dándose cuenta de la situación. Mientras Maria se erguía sobre el sonriendo gatunamente. El ingles trago con fuerza al ver la mirada de la mujer, obscura y llena de deseo, sin saber que esperar de la mujer y por un breve instante sintiendo miedo. La morena , al tener al hombre bajo ella sonrio ampliamente dejando ver unos dientes perfctamente blancos...ahora ella tenía el control y el estaba a su merced. La latina se sentó cómodamente sobre su miembro, envolviéndolo en su totalidad, arqueando la espalda y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en puro éxtasis. Arthur no pudo evitar rodar los ojos hacia atrás y gemir en placer ante la sensación, llevando en automáticamente las manos a las posaderas de la mujer y apretándolas. Jesuschrist, this woman!

Apoyando sus pequeñas manos en el blanco pecho del britón, suavemente se levantó, sacando el miembro del ingles casi en su totalidad y subitamente dejándose caer sobre el.

El ojiverde sintio una ola de placer sacudirlo... Esta mujer lo iba a matar...

La morena empezó a repetir el movimiento, subiendo y bajando ritmicamente sobre el miembro del ingles, jadeos de ambos con cada movimiento. El calor empezó a subir nuevamente, el ruido entre ambos mas fuerte, ahora los jadeos siendo casi gritos. El rubio llevó una mano a los pechos de la morena y los apretaba y masajeaba mientras sentía como ella rebotaba gustosamente encima de el...

Maria empezó a aumentar el ritmo, ahora subiendo y bajando encima de el de manera frenética. Arthur ya no pensaba. El placer lo envolvía todo. Sus mismas manos estaban agarrando con furza las caderas de la morena ayudnandole a subir y bajar con mas fuerza si acaso era posible. Sentía que pronto se iba a venir, y viendo a la morena sabia que era igual. Un nudo se empezó a formar en su interior, ya no iba a aguantar mas. Trato de incorporarse, pero la morena lo empujo al escritorio para que no se levantara.

Luego apretando los ojos y con gran fuerza,la mexicana clavo las uñas en su blanco pecho siguiendo su alocado ritmo.

"ARTHUR!" gritó ella mientras que se venía, su cuerpo lleno de espasmos.

El no se pudo contener mas y se vino dentro de ella gritando su nombre, ola tras ola de placer ahogándolo. El ingles la tomo de los brazos y la jalo hacia el, abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ella mientras eyaculaba. Todo se volvió negro mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en el mas dulce placer de haber terminado, sintiendo a la mujer en brazos y las paredes de ellas palpitando alrededor de su miembro.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones fuertes y agitadas. Ambos seguían abrazados sobre el escritorio, ella encima de el, cubiertos de sudor, cansados y agotados. Arthur no la dejaba ir, seguía abrazándola queriendo retenerla para el asi, para siempre...

Sin soltarla aún, rodó con ella en brazos, cambiando la posición, ahora ella de espaldas al escritorio el encima de ella. Se separo un poco de ella y la vio a los ojos. María, lentamente, la boca levemente abierta y tomando aire, abrió los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa.

Arthur alargó una mano y le quito un mechón negro, pegado a su cara por el sudor de ambos. Sonrió al ver a la hermosa mujer. Y no por el increíble sexo que acababa de tener, sino porque sincerándose consigo mismo, la amaba.

"Maria...I have a proposal for you..." empezó el inglés viéndola a los ojos.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza en pregunta esperando a que siguiera.

"En unos días tengo que hacer un viaje a revisar las otras editoriales en el país... será un viaje corto unos 5 cinco días a lo mucho" empezó el inglés.

María ya sabía eso, las noticias entre empleados viajan rápidamente. Aun así, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y entristeció su semblante.

Arthur quedo profundamente enternecido por la expresión de la morena y pensar que ella se entristecía por que el se iba.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo. Que seas mi acompañante." dijo el ojiverde buscando en sus ojos, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

María para sus adentros sonreía complacida. Obviamente no quería un ascenso solo por acostarse con su jefe, ese no era su objetivo. Lo que ella quería era que el cayera a sus pies como muchos otros. Y si quería eso iba a tener que hacer bien su papel. Profundizo su cara triste y cerró los ojos, cubriéndose el pecho con ambos brazos, de pronto fingiendo pena.

"Jefe... si solamente quiere que vaya con usted por lo que acaba de pasar ahorita... será mejor que me vaya. Dígale a Elizabetha, ella es su asistente personal." dijo en voz queda la mexicana girando la cabeza al lado para no ver al inglés.

Arthur abrió los ojos en sorpresa. What? La mujer por lo visto estaba malinterpretándolo! El no la quería solo por sexo!

"No! No, Mary, look at me..." dijo el inglés tomándola suavemente de la barbilla para que lo viera. María abrió lentamente los ojos, mirándolo de manera suplicante, lo cual desarmó al inglés. "Quiero que vengas conmigo no solo como mi asistente. Es mas que obvio que eres capaz con cualquier trabajo que te ponga. Eres rápida e eficiente y si, necesito de tus capacidades en el viaje. Pero no es por eso. Quiero que vengas conmigo como mi... " El inglés carraspeó un poco, y tragó saliva no habituado a sincerase. Finalmente siempre había estado solo y sus sentimientos fuertemente guardados. Un fuerte rubor subió a sus mejillas. "Quiero que vengas conmigo como lo que eres. My girlfriend." finalizó el inglés.

María dentro de si sonrió perversamente...otro pobre diablo...

Pero ante él, sonrió lindamente y envolvió su cuello con sus delgados brazos mientras lo jalaba a ella.

"Sera como usted quiera... Señor Kirkland..." dijo en voz coqueta y seductora dándole un beso.

Arthur se sentí feliz. Feliz, completo, y mientras besaba al hermoso ángel bajo de el, tuvo la seguridad de que sus años de soledad habían terminado.

María por su parte besaba al inglés gustosamente. Otro que caía...

xxxxxx

_I wouldn't if I were you_

_I know what she can do_

_She's deadly man, and she could really rip your world apart_

_xxxxx_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**WAAAAA! ME DAS MIEDO MARIA! XO**

**Que tal?! Quien dijio lemon! Aunque mas que lemon parece toronja O_O! Pero bueno, si hablamos de una come-hombre OBVIO iba a haber lemon tarde que temprano! Nada mas que nadie se espero que fuer a a ser con el inglesito preferido verdad? Seamos sinceros... era demasiado sexy la idea de la relación jefe-subordinada y toda la escena en la oficina... Francis estaría orgulloso de mi XD ****Y siendo honestos: si su jefe fuera el mismo Arthur Kirkland no actuarían de la misma manera que Maria Guadalupe?!**

**De hecho la idea de poner a Elizabetha trabajando por ahí me la dió cierta personita :3**

**Wow! esta vez se puso intenso! :D Otro pobre diablo que cae, bien y bonito!**

**Ahora, los mensajes subliminales que les dije la vez pasada! En el capi numero 4; el numero de la habitación de Maria. Era el 169 (69 entienden?). Y en el capítulo 6 el piso donde esta la oficina de Arthur es el 13... mal numero, mala suerte para el cejón. Jejeje aunque ni se queje que le gusto! Asi que la gandora (bueno la que más se acercó) fue...(redoble de tambores): LADY LOBA! Un aplauso por favor! Asi que escoge, fic o galleta? :3**

**Les voy a dejar de tarea una pregunta... porque creen que María haga esto? Solo porque es mala de nacimiento? O... tiene un fin perverso que nadie sabe? (Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!)**

**Además... ya cayó el gringo, el ruso, el alemán y ahora el inglés... quien será el siguiente y como le va a hacer Maria para no mezclarnos?! Ni me pregunten que todavía no se XD**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado ehehehehe!**

**Comentarios****? Dudas? Aclaraciones? Pedidos? Cartas de muerte? Reviews? (Se que están ahí leyendo el fic! Escriban!)**

**Saludos! :D**


End file.
